Department Stores
by chocolvr69
Summary: Sakuno never liked her bad sense of direction, but for once in her life she was happy with it. “Ano... Fuji-senpai? Why are you in the women’s department?” SakunoXFuji -ONESHOT-


**Department Stores**

**By: chocolvr69**

**Summary:** Sakuno never liked her bad sense of direction, but for once in her life she was happy with it. "Ano... Fuji-senpai? Why are you in the women's department?" SakunoXFuji

**Disclaimer:** If chocolvr69-sama owned this, Horio wouldn't exist and Sakuno wouldn't have a crush on Ryoma. And the plot of the story would go nowhere -cough cough-

**Warning: Just a little OOC-ness... Nothing to worry about. **

* * *

Ryuzaki Sakuno sighed for about the hundredth time. This day was not going well for her. This morning she woke up late and had to run the entire mile to make it inside the classroom just before the bell rang. During gym class she accidently sprayed water all over her clothes and got hit in the head by a basketball twice. And to top it all of she was lost...

In a department store.

Sakuno knew her sense of direction wasn't the best in the world, but she knew that she would be able to _at least_ find her way out of a store. At the rate this was going she wondered how long it would take her before she would lost inside a box.

At the thought of being stuck in the box Sakuno shook her head.

'No no no' She mentally berated herself, 'Look harder Sakuno! It's around here somewhere...'

After pointlessly walking around for ten minutes Sakuno gave up.

'This is hopeless... I'm going to be stuck here forever.'Sakuno crawled under a rack of clothes and started crying, 'It's almost time for me to go home. Obaa-chan will get worried soon. Ryoma-kun, I wish you were here to save me.'

"Saa... Pink or red?" She heard someone mumble.

Within a few seconds the clothes in front of her started shuffling, and cerulean met hazel.

"EH?!"

Fuji got over his initial shock of seeing one of his kohai inside a clothes rack and said, "Konichiwa Ryuzaki-chan."

"Ah.. Konichiwa senpai," Sakuno got up to bow at her senpai, but hit her head on a metal pole, "Itai!"

"Are you okay Ryuzaki-chan?" Fuji extended his hand to her and helped Sakuno get out of the mess of clothes.

"I-I'm fine..." She blushed at the contact of their hands and repeatedly started apologizing.

"Calm down Ryuzaki-chan, there's no reason for you to be sorry." Fuji chuckled at her cuteness, "It's getting late. How about I take you home?"

Sakuno looked up and smiled. Finally, she was going to be free of this appalling site. She followed Fuji, thanking the lords for their aid. When she arrived at the entrance of the store, she nearly hit her head on the closest wall. There in big, red, bold letters, said the word 'EXIT'. How could she have not noticed this before?

She sighed and followed Fuji out the store.

"Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Sakuno looked up startled and immediately started blushing, "N-No, e-everything is f-fine."

The walk after this conversation was silent. When they neared the Ryuzaki residence, a question popped into Sakuno's mind.

"Ano... Fuji-senpai? What were you doing in the women's department?" She blushed at the boldness of her question, but still looked curiously at Fuji.

"Saa... What were you doing under a rack of clothes?" Fuji asked, still smiling.

"E-Eto.. A-Ah... Ano..." Sakuno stuttered.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji turned around and began walking in the direction of his house.

"Sakuno!"

"Huh?" Fuji turned around and looked at the blushing girl.

"Thank you s-senpai, and p-please c-call me Sakuno..." Once she said that, Sakuno ran inside her house.

Fuji chuckled and shook his head, "Goodnight... Sakuno-chan."

* * *

So? How was it? My first one-shot I have ever written. And the first story I have written on romance. This is a proud moment for me. I had this dream one night about Sakuno being lost and Fuji finding her, so I thought 'Hey! Let's make a story out of this!' And here we are!

To fans of Shadow Diaries, I will be updating soon... I kinda had a long writers' block. And the computer that has all my files broke... And some more things happened, but you can read it on the note I have for the chapter. It should be out by the end of the month.

I will accept flames, constructed criticism, nice reviews, and random rants of any kind.

Lots of Love

Roro-chan

~A.K.A. chocolvr69~


End file.
